New Bella
by OCD-YupIHaveIt
Summary: I changed Bella's personality, from Edward's POV.


I am absolutely certain this will get flamed, but I'm writing it anyway. I don't mind flames: bring em on, they're so funny!

Every character is cannon, except Bella, I am replacing her with myself, but keeping her name, smell, and abilities.

From Edward's Point of View

Rosalie was ranting under her breath, so low and fast only we could hear it, about how she hated school dances because some idiot always got up the nerve to ask her despite Emmett, and then Emmett would lose his temper. Emmett nodded his head, he used to deny it when she said this, but after the last six he just accepted it. Rosalie was trying to bait him; she thought he was cute when he was mad. I didn't understand her fascination with it though.

I shoved the apple I had gotten today around on the plate, feigning interest. It had a mild bruise from where I had already punctured it with my thumb when I got it. In my mind I was hoping for something unlikely, but plausible.

The cafeteria's babble of voices, aloud and in my head, was mainly dedicated to the upcoming dance and selfish thought. I was hoping that the new human girl, Isabella, or Bella as she told Mike Newton to call her, would have an interesting new voice. I had long since grown sick of the many voices in my head, but every once in a while I would meet some human with such a different mind, it was absolutely enthralling to dissect their thoughts. Usually I tuned out the overwhelming chatter, but today I was hoping to pick her out.

I hated opening myself up and having to listen to voices like _Jessica_, the least original mind I had ever come across. She constantly thought about herself. Currently she was grappling with a hard problem, for her, whether the blue or the brown shirt in her closet would accent her new necklace. I had never once had her think about anything worthwhile, not even after they showed that film about starving children in Africa. She was just concerned with the latest store in Port Angeles.

I redirected my focus onto Angela, a sweet girl. Not very extraordinary, but rare none the less, her thoughts focused on other people constantly, instead of herself. Her mind was a comfortable place to listen too, she was walking the new girl in.

I tightened my grip on the voices, trying to pick out someone new, but I couldn't hear her. Maybe she was too far away and I didn't know her well enough. I checked Angela's thoughts; no, they were just outside the door…

I glanced as nonchalantly as I could at the door they would enter through, and I saw a pale hand, with red and some sort of metallic color painted on the nails, snake through the opening, and then shoving. I could see her face. I already recognized it from Newton's thoughts, not particularly unusual. She was pretty I suppose, it was hard to judge with Newton's distorted view of her still running through my head, he focused on her body more than her face, and her eyes. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black; I would compare them to ours almost. That coupled with her pale skin made her look almost vampiric, but she definitely wasn't a vampire, a blush was flushing her cheeks.

Mike Newton had come up and obviously said something that made her uncomfortable, I stretched towards her thoughts to see what it was, and found nothing. It was like a black hole where she stood. When I focused on her I couldn't hear anything, not even the people around her.

Suddenly she tossed her chin length brown hair over her eyes and I saw a hint of a fading purple streak across her light brown hair. It looked out of place, to strong among the lighter hairs. I was getting frustrated with my inability to hear her thoughts.

She looked up and straight at my eyes, and looked away even faster. She whispered something to Jessica, _Of course she's already crushing on the Cullens… _thought Jessica with her usual malice. I wondered what Bella had said….

I found myself dying to know what was going on in her head, I would give anything for just one look into the one mind that was a mystery to me.

I knew we'd have biology together, I had hacked the school's website the night before and checked. I couldn't wait to get her talking, to dive into the mystery that was her mind.

Of course I was the first one in the class room, I always was. I sat there, pretending to thumb through my textbook, which I had already memorized two schools ago. Mr. Burner was thinking about the date he had tonight with some girl he met online, he was hoping she wasn't the weird type you can get online. I almost laughed; online dating was one of the stupidest things I had ever heard of.

The students began stumbling in, most of them soaked to the skin from the rain that, according to Alice, would continue until three forty two tomorrow. I waited expectantly for Bella, ripping through the thoughts of students on their way in, hoping to see her in one's thoughts. I caught wind of Mike's voice when he was at the end of the hall outside; finally, he had Bella with him.

I knew we'd have to be lab partners; I was the only person without one. I couldn't wait for my Bella to come in… I caught myself. She wasn't my Bella. _At least not yet_ a rebellious part of my mind yelled at me.


End file.
